You Can Bet On More
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: Chapters of You Can Bet On It through the eyes of a different character. You need to read You Can Bet On It to understand them.


_Chapter 22_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

You Can Bet On More

***NOTE***

**These will be out of order. I will put the original chapter number up *points to above* to help with any confusion.**

**(Reminder: the title means 'let's party!')**

**Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AquaKacheek ON DEVIANTART!**

_Žurajmo_!

**Matt POV**

I got up with a yawn and looked around my room. I glanced at the clock and my jaw dropped. It was before 2:00! I patted my head to check for alien antennas. I wasn't sure the lack of them was a good thing in this instance. I got out of bed and went to my kitchen. I got out some bread and jam along with some apple juice. I put the bread in the toasted and got a glass and poured the juice in and took a sip trying to figure out why I was up so early. _1:43 PM? Seriously?_ I glanced at my refrigerator and saw a sticky note saying that the dinner time was at 5:28. I spit out a mouthful juice in surprise. _Mello's birthday! Shit what am I gonna wear?_ I finished my toast without even putting on the jam then shoved everything back in the refrigerator. I ran to my bedroom and when to the computer then moved the reward for the recently hacked money to my main credit card account and looked up a place nearby that sold semi-formal clothes. I quickly changed into my usual outfit and scrambled out the door… only to run back in to retrieve my car keys from my coffee table and dash back out.

I went to my baby and got in, fastening my seatbelt. The model had optional seatbelts when it came out. Thankfully the man I bought it off of had them installed so I didn't need to pay for them. I drove to the part of town where there was a shopping plaza. I parked out front and made sure my baby was good and locked before I entered Ruvie's Menswear. I swear the guy inside saw my outfit and muttered something about cholesterol pills. I went to the racks and looked around when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"May I help you sir?" Pills-Man asked. Only the way he said it made it seem more like, "What the Hell are you doing here you ruffian?"

"Hi." I said and grinned. "I need some clothes for a fancy date."

He gave me a haughty look and asked snootily, "Where is this date going to be taking place exactly?"

I racked my brain for the name of the restaurant. "Gazebo del Cuore."

His expression turned sour. "You mean Cibo del Coure. If you're not going to be able to afford-"

"I have a black Mastercard" I said cut him off seriously. His jaw dropped in shock as I pulled out the card to show him along with my ID to verify it was real.

Suddenly he perked up and was all cheerful. "What exactly did you have in mind Mr. Jeevas?"

I bit back a smirk. Money is power and it was always amusing to give people mindtrips like that. I know I look poor and live poor but sometimes money is needed. For once it's for a good cause. Otherwise I wouldn't be hauling out the black _legal_ credit card. My _only _legal credit card. Of course everywhere I use the fake ones they know it's fake. They only care about the money being real. I've used the alias Tom A. Anderson several times at sketchy places and all it got was a chuckle if the person was familiar with _The Matrix_ and it was swiped. Seriously, money is money to low lives. If it isn't _real_ money though… I know of a few people who never logged on again let's just say that.

"I need a shirt, pants, shoes, and... um… a vest sounds cool." He seemed to deflate obviously hoping I was going to buy more.

"Is that all? We have great suits and such here."

"I'm good. I just need those." He sighed and called for a girl at the front desk to get my measurements. A Latino girl with dark curly hair pulled back in a ponytail in a white shirt with a gold bug and RM embroidered on the front pocket along with black slacks and black dress shoes came up to me. From her left slack pocket, she pulled out flexible measuring tape and began writing them on a pad in her shirt pocket.

She led me to a rack of shirts. "These are your size. You're going on a date? What look are you going for?"

I scratched the back of my head uncomfortably. "Look?"

She nodded. "Look, like cute, sexy, sweet, suave…" She trailed off making it into a question.

"Sexy. Definitely sexy." I didn't want to sleep with Mello. OK that was a lie. I _did _want to sleep with Mello, but something told me it wasn't the right time. That didn't mean I couldn't plant the seed of 'hey you know I think you're hot and I love you so maybe sometime soon would be a good time right?' in her head. I mean come on! What self-respecting straight or Bisexual (as is my case) guy wouldn't look at her and fight the urge to drool? I mean I could be a gentleman but that didn't stop fantasies! I'm only human.

She appeared to be sizing me up. "A vest, a shirt, dress shoes, and slacks for sexy… for having such bad fashion taste that sounds like a good plan with the sexy angle." I gave her that one since I knew my taste in clothing was only appreciated by a select few. A very select few. I honestly think Mello sometimes fights the urge to follow me home and burn them actually.

Eventually she managed to pick out a white shirt, black shoes, and a black vest. She frowned. "What?"

"None of these slacks are going to work with the sexy angle" she said in a low voice. "Tell my boss they would need to be hemmed and you're in a hurry if he asks but I suggest you buy some black skinny jeans with a dressy look instead." I gaped at her. "I hate my boss" she said in explanation as to why she wasn't pressing the sale. I glanced at him as he looked through a book about bugs while leaning against the checkout counter and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks" I murmured. I took the clothes and tried them on just to be sure then came out with then over my arm since they all fit.

"Leave the shirt untucked and buy some cologne. I really think she'll love it" she said with a smile as she rung up my purchases. Her eyes widened at my card but she made no comment. I was never accused of using a fake name for this card even without the ID because who would choose 'Mail' as an alias? Seriously.

"Gabriella where are his pants?" Pills-Man asked.

"He said he was in a hurry so he wouldn't have time for them to be hemmed" she lied to his face.

"I'll use my old ones even if they're a bit thin. I have to be at the restaurant in about 23 minutes" I said glancing at the clock. Pills-Mann frowned but nodded.

"Thank you for your patronage" Gabriella said and I grinned and waved as I left. I headed to the mall and went to a department store then to the Men's section. I swear it was sheer luck I found some black skinny jeans that could pass as dress pants. I took then to the dressing room and tried them on. It took about five minutes just to squeeze into them but they fit. I did have to admit they made my butt look a lot tighter which was worth the uncomfortable tightness of the pants around my legs. I changed out of them and went to the cologne section. I took the strips of paper offered and spritzed them with the sample bottles.

_No. No. Hell no! No. No. Possibly. No. Mmm… sexy._ I looked at the label. _Amor Prohibido…_ I turned to the sales lady. "Hi I'd like the Amor Prohibido. Do you know what that means by the way? Oh and can I pay for these here?" I held up the pants to show her.

The woman was a slightly heavyset African American woman who had a black shirt and some gold bracelets on along with a gold necklace that had a cute little angel with a tiny diamond at the corner of its dress. Her pants weren't visible beneath the counter.

She smiled and got it out and I handed her my card. "Normally you wouldn't be allowed to ring those up here but I know how much of a headache the lines are here so I'll let it pass. The name of the cologne means 'forbidden love' in Spanish. It's been selling like hotcakes and I can see why. I got some for my husband for Christmas but it's more of a gift for me if he wears it."

I smiled and took the plastic bag she had put it in along with the pants which I tucked under my arm. "Haha nice one. Thanks." I said and waved.

"Happy holidays" she replied and waved back as I left. When I got home I took a speed shower and removed the tags and changed into the outfit. I had forgotten to buy socks but thankfully had some black ones. I spritzed on some cologne –but not too much– then looked at the clock and my jaw dropped. _4:26? I took that long?_

I yanked my phone out of my fuzzy vest pocket then hit one on speed dial. "Hello?" Mello's voice asked huskily. It sounded like she had just woken up. _Weird._

I swallowed then took up a cheery tone, "Hey Mells. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. I thought you might like to go to a restaurant. I have reservations for _Cibo del Cuore_. It's a little restaurant that supposedly is really good. It serves-"

"Italian food" she cut me off. I could hear the smugness in her tone. _Oh sure _she _knows how to say it._ "_Cibo del Cuore_ means 'Food of the Heart'." _…and what it means._

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling like an idiot. "Y-yeah." I stammered. "Anyway I was thinking I could pick you up alright? Say 5 ish?"

There was a brief pause then, "OK sounds good." We said goodbye and hung up and I had a small panic attack but snapped out of it then quickly put her gifts and the card on the table then rushed to my car in time to get to her apartment. I ditched my goggles in my backseat then went up to her apartment. I knocked on the door at exactly 5'o clock and she opened the door. I gaped at her. Her cheeks were rosy but I didn't see any makeup and she had a cute little headband bow thing in her hair. She was in a blue dress with thin straps and her shoes with Lolita heels.

I finally managed to get my moth do move. "You look amazing!" we said at the same time. We both blushed and I looked away. I felt so naked without my goggles and not in the good way either. "So we better get going so we don't miss our reservations I guess." I had my hands clenched loosely into fists and I lifted one arm and bumped it against my side in nervousness. She nodded and got her purse and we went to the car. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. Sexy yes but very beautiful. The rosiness was slightly fading and I wondered how she caused it in the first place. I finally realized I was staring like an idiot while she looked at me expectantly and I hurriedly turned on the car and drove to the restaurant while cursing myself internally for being an idiot. I could have sworn I heard her chuckle most likely without realizing it. It was oddly deep for a chuckle but I shrugged it off as it was probably just from deep in her throat.

We went inside and I told the front desk person about the reservations under my name. It wasn't very busy and soon a good looking blonde haired man came up to us with a notepad. "Hello, my name is Aiber and I'll be your server this evening." He turned to Mello and paused. "Would you like to try out house wine? It's light as your beautiful blush." I resisted the urge to shove my fork up his ass. "We also have a more robust wine if the lady prefers that." I grit my teeth and clenched my fork tightly, thoroughly prepared to stab him, when Mello interrupted.

"Is that a wedding ring?" she asked with an unamused expression.

He glanced aside nervously and coughed. "What would you two like to drink?" He asked quickly sweating slightly. _That's right jerk. Nobody messes with my girl. She'll kick your ass. _

"I'll have a Sprite please" Mello said as she looked over the menu. Her eyes lit up at something then turned sad and she abruptly shut it and put it down and looked to the side.

"I'll also have a Sprite" I said still wondering about her reaction. Aiber nodded quickly then left. "Sooo… are you looking forward to drinking with your friends?" It wasn't the best subject change but her eyes no longer looked so sad. She drummed her fingers on the table and put her cheek in her hand where her elbow rested on the table.

"Not really. It's more of a ritual than a celebration usually. Although Beyond never misses a chance to try and make it a real party." She smiled a tiny bit. "Heh. He's weird but he's my best friend so what can you do?" She smirked and her eyes were slightly mischievous then.

I gnawed my lip. "I don't know him very well but he seems creepy." I instantly regretted saying it until she chuckled.

"He is indeed." She sighed. "I… he's gotten some grief because of it. It's not his fault he just is." She gnawed her lip and looked sad again. "It's his story to tell though not mine." She sighed and played with her napkin. "Grief."

I decided not to question it. I could tell by the repetition she meant the last part literally not just as a saying. It was odd though. He seemed completely… well not normal but he seemed normal for him I guess. She on the other hand was broken at times. I would do anything to help keep her together but I wondered what it must be like to lose everyone way before you should and to be so alone. She obviously grew up family oriented and now she only had friends and a boyfriend. _She must feel stranded._

"Why do you have that look?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her hair fell prettily off of her shoulder as she did.

"I'm just thinking." I sighed then changed the subject again. "So… um... did you change when you came to America?"

She snorted. "You have _no idea_ how much. I'm loud and I interrupt. I use humor to pick fun at people. There that might be taken seriously not as a joke. I address people often without titles and by their first names. I wear shoes in people's houses and my own. I brag a bit. I publicly talk bad about people sometimes. I use _tons_ of direct communications. That became a necessity because I used to be too subtle for most people to get what the Hell I was trying to say. They thought I was being _shy_ can you believe that?"

I burst out laughing. "No way in Hell are you shy."

She nodded animatedly. "My teachers sent me to the school psychologist for being too introverted. Thankfully the guy did some research after our first session and he had to explain that subtle doesn't really work here." I was laughing so hard I was crying by then. I could picture her perfectly, finally getting it and flipping out demanding to know why no-one said anything sooner.

She was laughing now too. It sounded like it was a bit strained but I figured it was because she was trying to repress it. I heard a throat clearing and two drinks were placed in front of us. "Have you figured out what it is you would like to eat?" Aiber asked.

"I would like the Daniele del Friuli ham with bacon and Montasio cheese" Mello said. Aiber and I blinked because she had adopted a (supposedly) perfect Italian accent without thinking when she said the name of the food.

I opened the menu and said "I'll have the Four Cheese Pasta Platter." I felt like an idiot for picking something that sounded like it belonged on the kids menu but I didn't want Aiber around. I was shocked to realize I was kinda territorial. _Wow. That's a first._ I suddenly remembered about the party after this. I fidgeted and played with my napkin and suddenly wasn't very hungry.

"Matt what's wrong?" Mello asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I shook my head and pasted on a smile. "Nothing. So when did you meet Beyond?"

She looked at me with an 'I'm not buying that but I'll let it go for now' expression then smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It was when I first graduated college and was on an internship at the agency. He was assigned to be my instructor a lot because he had 'first shift' and liked how I shot the hell out of targets perfectly. To quote him directly, 'You're badass I can tell and no-one knows… this is gonna be fun.' He then volunteered to train me as much as possible. He taught me a lot of not-so-by-the-book ways to win. Not illegal but not by the book. For instance he knew I was friends with a cop who was not so by the book himself and actually told me to use him as a lead. It's against the rules but again direct quote, 'Discussing cases over a friendly lunch is hardly illegal is it?'" She grinned evilly. "He's like the big brother I never had but kinda wanted. Kinda." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink then put it down. "I blame him for being a bad influence."

I pursed my lips. "You learned how to be as good as you are from him though right? It sounds to me like he's what was keeping you… sane… for a while."

She nodded solemnly. "It's rather ironic that two crazy people keep each other sane." I smiled then bit my lip and looked down. "OK seriously, Matt, what is it?"

I shook my head quickly in dismissal. "How-" I was cut off by Aiber placing our food down and collecting our menus. It was just as well since I had no idea what I was going to say anyway.

"Would you like a refill?" she asked Mello. She nodded and smiled politely at him. Then folded her hands and bowed her head in prayer and ate. I kinda felt like a pig as I chowed down while she sat up straight and used her knife and fork to eat small bites slowly. I noticed her eyes had closed and she ate almost as if recalling a memory. Eventually we finished and the bill was placed down. She reached for it but I glared at her and she backed off with raised eyebrows.

When we got back to the car she gave me a one armed hug and thanked me then sat back in her seat. I bit my lip and asked, "Why was that dish so special to you?" She looked shocked that I'd noticed. I turned on the car and drove as she looked down and answered slowly.

"The area the food comes from in Italy is known for its Slovenian and Croatian influences. I used to eat it a lot in my home country." She hurried to add, "I am primarily an American citizen since I was born here but Slovenia is my home country to me." I frowned but I don't think she saw it in the darkness as I realized part of why she was having such a hard time here was because she had yet to make it her home.

"Well we'll have to go there more often then" I said finally.

She looked around in confusion as she realized we weren't heading towards her apartment. "Um Matt?"

"We're going to my apartment. I have a surprise for you" I swallowed and my hands grew sweaty in nervousness. She said nothing and I pulled into my parking lot and raced to her side to open the door for her. I showed her up to my apartment and did my best not to pant at the eight flights of stairs. That would kinda ruin the effect. "Cover your eyes" I said as I opened the door and guided her inside. "You can uncover them now." She did and stood in surprise as she took in the table of gifts.

"Matt what is-?" she began but I cut her off before I lost my nerve.

"Happy early birthday! I figured you should have a celebration other than getting drunk this year." She smiled then tackled me into a hug.

She looked at me with glossy eyes. "Matt… this means so much to me" she murmured softly then pulled me into a tender kiss.

I got out of my daze when we separated and turned awkwardly to the table and said, "I read that gingerbread is given as a love gift in Slovenia so…" I looked at her hoping I got it right.

She nodded and picked up the card and read, "_Vse najboljse za rojstni dan _Mello!"

"Oh that's how it sounds" I said. It was cool to hear it out loud.

She nodded beaming, "Thank you so much for doing the research. It means a lot to me."

I felt my face heat up and I handed her her first gift. "Here."

"_Wara Ningyo: The Locked Room Killings_ by Nisioisin" she read with a grin. "Thanks so much for this I really wanted to read it."

I blushed deeper then said quietly, "that's not all." Nervously I handed her the box with the necklace. She opened it and her jaw dropped. I became nervous and hurriedly explained, "I know your rosary is special to you but you can't wear it because it could break. I figured this would be more portable and… well it's a cross but the wings are for Archangel Michael."

She looked up at me in shock with a touched expression. "Matt..." she breathed. "You remembered. I barely mentioned how Archangel Michael relates to my family once! You… really pay that much attention to me?" Her eyes were glossy again and she looked touched beyond belief.

I paused then asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head earnestly. "No. It's one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me" She smiled then looked at the drawing on the front of the card. "Is this The Fuzz?" she asked and I grinned since she could make it out. He held the necklace up to her neck. "Help me put this on please." I nodded and hurried behind her and clasped it together as she lifted up her hair.

I went to the fridge and saw it had my empty glass from this morning in it. I chuckled nervously. "I forgot milk." She laughed until her eyes teared up.

She pecked me on the check. "I won't mind juice." I grinned and we ate the cake together. Finally I drove her back to her apartment. She started to open her door to get out and I was kicking myself for forgetting that when she whirled into me and kissed me hotly.

I bit back a groan and I realized we were probably fogging up the windows. She kept thanking me between kisses and I was extremely glad I did this for whole different reasons now. Suddenly she jerked back with a deep blush. _Why are we stopping?_

My mind screamed as I panted for air. "Thanks" she panted out then climbed out with her book and the card.

She blew me a kiss and I drove away, my body alive with sensations and my mind whispering something in the background that I couldn't make out. Only one word of it anyway. _Forever._ I blinked and shook my head in shock as I continued home.


End file.
